Just Between Us (A Justemi Love Story)
by KaylaBaby12
Summary: Demi is normal student , enjoying the simple life by writing in her journal, while Justin Bieber is a international superstar with problems of his own. Secrets , Lies , and Drama encounter their love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Sometimes I find myself in different places at different times, like I am one fifth of a person. "Demi get your ass down here your food is getting cold!" exclaimed my sister. Selena has always been the pretty one in my family. She doesn't have to wait in line like other girls do; her "beauty" has given her benefits that the world owes to her. "Wait! I'm getting dressed!" I yelled back. That was a lie I was writing in my journal, my mother gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. While other girls wanted a car I wanted a journal. How cliché.

Running down the stairs in a hurry, I thrust my bag on the kitchen counter accidently knocking orange juice all over Selena's sunflower dress. "Ah!" she yells. "I'm so sorry!" I pleaded. She stares at me with coldness in her eyes. "You know how much this cost?" I honestly didn't think that sun dresses could be that expensive in my perspective, but to Selena it is. "Look I have already apologized to you, it's not even a big stain on it." I rolled my eyes. Selena grits her teeth as if she hasn't done that already. "Stay away from me, here's your food I will wait for you in the car if you aren't there in the next five seconds take the bus." She commanded.

Ever since my mother has flown to Europe on a business trip, she thinks she can just boss me around. Absolutely absurd in my opinion. I groaned while I shove the pieces of turkey bacon in my mouth. I ran to the car just in time. "I just want to let you know that I hate you." she whispered deadly. I know she was joking she is just going through that "I don't like my little sister phase" I smiled at her at said, "I love you to." As Selena and I were getting out of the car she tells me, "Don't look at me, don't talk to me, don't tell people we are related, just don't okay." I nodded my head as we parted ways.

As I walk into the huge crowd in the building, shoves and pushes encounter my physical being. I'm short, but people don't take that into consideration. As I make my way to my locker I see Penelope floating with her boyfriend hand and hand I wonder what that is like. I mean I haven't been on the whole thing about guys and stuff, practically because I have always thought they couldn't see me at all. Not to say I don't have a chance with a guy I just never stepped up to that occupation of wanting one so bad.

"Dem." Penelope waved at me. As I make my way toward the happy couple I couldn't help, but stare at her boyfriend. He has a chiseled chin, big brown eyes, and a smile a girl can die over. Penelope knows how to choose her guy. "Demi this is Dave, Dave this is Demi..." she introduces. "Hi." I softly said, he returns with a "Hello" and a smile. "Hey I got to go to my locker." Dave says to Penelope. "I love you." Instead of him saying he loves her back he gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and departs from her. Ouch. "How are you this morning?" she asks me. "I'm good how about you?" Penelope lets out a sigh. Seems like she isn't so happy after all. "Demi can I ask you something?" I being her friend was concerned.

"Yeah go ahead." "Okay so Dave and I have been going steady for a little while, but I don't know if he loves me anymore." She whispers to me. How can I give her relationship advice if I haven't been in a serious relationship myself? "Um …" I nervously respond. She looks irritated. "Um… what?" I give a heavy sigh and said, "Penelope I honestly do not know what to tell you, to everyone's eyes you guys seem perfect." Penelope had a big smile on her face while she fingered comb her golden blonde hair. "Thank you love I needed to hear that I will see you in class." She said. I nodded, and got my things from out of my locker. "Ring!" ranged the school bell. Shit I can't be late. As I sped up my walking in the halls I couldn't help but notice huge posters of Justin Bieber: **JOURNALS TOUR $500 PER TICKET GET YOURS RIGHT AWAY, MORE INFORMATION VISIT ** I really didn't understand on how girls cry over him, risking their lives, and over stepping the boundaries for him. Yeah he is cute and all, but I can't ever see myself doing that only for a guy. As I make my way toward the classroom the door shut right in my face. "Really." I said aloud.

As I knocked on the door my teacher Mr. Chaunny gave me a "Your late again face". "I was right out the door Mr. Chaunny." I pleaded. He shakes his head no and said, "Go get a pass Ms. Lovato." "Yes sir." The class period ended quickly, next period was my favorite lunch. As I entered the cafeteria I hear girls snickering, laughing, and squealing. "He is so fucking cute!" a girl exclaimed. If this is about the whole Justin Bieber thing I wouldn't know what else to say about my generation.

I sat a table by myself until Selena made her way towards me. "I thought you said you didn't want me to breathe around you." I teased. "Oh shut up." She scoffs, "I'm only here to tell you that I won't be able to pick you up today, so just take the bus." "Why?" I asked. "You make everything so complicated Demi, but if you would like to know I am going to a party with some friends tonight." "It's a school night." I protested. "Okay, but mom is not here or dad so who are you to tell me what to do?" she says with anger.

"Okay what happen if mom face time us or dad calling the house?" I asked. My mother and father got a divorce when I was seven it was really hard for me Selena couldn't care any less. "Just make something up." She scoffs while she takes a french fry off my tray. Finally it was the ending of the school day I did what I was told and took the bus home. As I got on the bus many faces were staring at me as if I were a criminal. "Dem." Penelope said as she directed me towards her seat. "Thank you." I said politely. As the bus dropped me off my stop I overheard another girl saying, "One day I and Justin are going to get married and have kids and live the rich people lifestyle."

I couldn't take this anymore. I made it into my big empty house. "Ring" ranged the phone. "Hello." I said when I picked up. "Hey Demi." My father greeted on the other line. "Hey dad, I just got home and Selena is staying afterschool for tutorial." I lied. "Okay great honey, um-"as he stopped himself. I couldn't help but to become curious on what he was trying to say. "Yes?" I asked. "I know I never told you this, but I really regret the day I left you guys, and I know Selena hates me for that. I just wanted to tell you if I wasn't so far away I will visit you precious angels until my death day." He says sternly. This croaks a tear out of my eye. My dad isn't the kind of guy to share feelings. "Um yeah dad we know bye." I said sadly. "Okay honey I lov-"I hung up the phone before I could hear the rest of what he was going to say.

For the rest of the night I wrote in my journal:

_I separate myself from reality_

_Reality is a wash land full of doubt and hurt_

_While in dream land everything is peaceful in your thoughts_

_The only thing that sucks about dreamland_

_You wake up._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Journal Entry: In my heart you are the dearest to me

But in my memories your nothing but a shadow.

Ever since my father told me that he regrets leaving aches in my head, like a throbbing pimple. I have so many questions and I need answers on why he decides to declare his feelings now. I couldn't bare it yesterday, but today I am determined. A sluggish Selena comes in my bedroom. "Demi." She groaned. If she is here to bitch to me I am ignoring every single word that comes out of her drunken mouth. "Yes?" I replied. As she burps she says, "I don't feel like going to school, so you can take the car."

I told her it was a school night yesterday, but she stills go out and party. "Okay, just lay back down and I bring you some water before I leave." I said. She nods and head back to her bedroom. Even though she is older than me I have to act like the mature one. I want to know what it feels like to be a rebel, to not follow anybody's rules except mine. I just want to be free. It was time to get dressed, but I couldn't stop thinking about my father's words. There like an antidote to me, feels like there is hope in our family.

I did everything I said I would do to Selena before I leave for school. As I got into the car I turned on the radio another ad on Justin's Bieber Concert. I rolled my eyes and turned the station to an alternative station. Pleased with myself I start singing along to the song. When I arrived at school in the hallways everyone talked about the concert (again). All of a sudden Penelope runs towards me with excitement in her eyes. "Demi!" she squealed. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle and ask, "Yes Pen?" "Dave told me he loves me." Are you serious that was the big buzz about? I thought she would have said she got a new puppy or she found some money on the ground or something.

I think she could tell by my expression that I really didn't care as much. "Aren't you happy for me?" she asks "I am, but sometimes I wish you don't jump the bullet so fast." I declared. She rolled her eyes and said, "You are mad because you are going to die alone!" she says with grit in her tone. I scoffed and walked off leaving her by herself. How dare her! Her ego has gotten the best of her. I didn't have time for her, I had problems of my own. My dad's words keeps repeating in my head. During lunch, which I skipped I went to the library to write in my journal:

Venomous bites can be cured.

A tumor can shrink.

Everything can be cured if you heal yourself.

But how come when your heart bleeds love

It makes you bleed to death, on waiting forever?

As I closed my book, I took out my phone to text my father.

Me: Hey we need to talk.

Dad: Okay honey when?

Me: After school.

Dad: Alright I love you

Me: Yeah

Class periods past and now it was the end of the school day. On my way home I turned on the radio, and yet another Bieber ad. I didn't have time to switch the station so I listened. He isn't a bad singer, but all the media makes him look bad. Making my way into the house I see Selena on FaceTime. "Mom, everything is fine I just had the flu real bad." She lies. "I heard the door where is Demi?" My mother asked. "She's right here." Selena handed me the phone, and my mother was looking glamorous as ever.

Everything she wore is designer. "Hey my baby girl." She smiles. I gave her a smile and said, "Hey mommy how are you?" She flips her chestnut hair and says, "Everything is wonderful here I wish you girls can live here." "I'll pass!" Selena yells from another room. "Mom I have to go and study, but it's nice to know that you enjoying your life." I sarcastically replied. "Huh?" she said confused. "Bye love you." I hung up the phone and walk upstairs to my room.

Selena knocks on my door and says, "I know how you feel about her." Something she and I can agree on. "Yeah." I sighed. "Well while I was in bed sick I was listening to the radio about the Justin Bieber concert." She inputs. "And?" I asked confused. "Well I called in to get two free tickets, so you and I are going next weekend!" she squeals. It would be nice to hang out with Selena, but I have too many things going on with my life I don't think a concert is what I need. "Selena I don't know." I stutter. "Oh hell no, I went through so many washed up cell phones to get these tickets and you are going." She says annoyed

I will say that this is one of the nice things she has ever done for us, since the whole divorce. "Okay I guess." I whispered. "Alright I'm taking a nap and we talk about school later okay." She says. I nodded my head like a little kid, as she walks away I couldn't help, but think about my father, so I picked my cell phone and called him. "Hello." A woman says on the other line. I hear two children on the phone. "Hi I was wondering if I can speak to my father." I speak politely "Oh you must be Richard's daughter Demi, hi there honey I am Claire I'm your step-mother." Those words seep right into me as if were poison itself. "Okay can you tell Richard, that his two daughters are suffering ever since he left his family." I snapped with tears in my eyes. "Honey I am so sor—"I click the end button

Hurt and pain fuels my body. How dare he? He tells me he loves me and Selena while other hand he has another family. Too many thoughts cloud my mind. So I write in my journal:

To a place I don't know  
>everything's moving with no place to go<br>I feel so alone and scared  
>as I fall, I wonder, "Is anyone there?"<p>

Chapter 2.

Journal Entry: In my heart you are the dearest to me

But in my memories your nothing but a shadow.

Ever since my father told me that he regrets leaving aches in my head, like a throbbing pimple. I have so many questions and I need answers on why he decides to declare his feelings now. I couldn't bare it yesterday, but today I am determined. A sluggish Selena comes in my bedroom. "Demi." She groaned. If she is here to bitch to me I am ignoring every single word that comes out of her drunken mouth. "Yes?" I replied. As she burps she says, "I don't feel like going to school, so you can take the car."

I told her it was a school night yesterday, but she stills go out and party. "Okay, just lay back down and I bring you some water before I leave." I said. She nods and head back to her bedroom. Even though she is older than me I have to act like the mature one. I want to know what it feels like to be a rebel, to not follow anybody's rules except mine. I just want to be free. It was time to get dressed, but I couldn't stop thinking about my father's words. There like an antidote to me, feels like there is hope in our family.

I did everything I said I would do to Selena before I leave for school. As I got into the car I turned on the radio another ad on Justin's Bieber Concert. I rolled my eyes and turned the station to an alternative station. Pleased with myself I start singing along to the song. When I arrived at school in the hallways everyone talked about the concert (again). All of a sudden Penelope runs towards me with excitement in her eyes. "Demi!" she squealed. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle and ask, "Yes Pen?" "Dave told me he loves me." Are you serious that was the big buzz about? I thought she would have said she got a new puppy or she found some money on the ground or something.

I think she could tell by my expression that I really didn't care as much. "Aren't you happy for me?" she asks "I am, but sometimes I wish you don't jump the bullet so fast." I declared. She rolled her eyes and said, "You are mad because you are going to die alone!" she says with grit in her tone. I scoffed and walked off leaving her by herself. How dare her! Her ego has gotten the best of her. I didn't have time for her, I had problems of my own. My dad's words keeps repeating in my head. During lunch, which I skipped I went to the library to write in my journal:

Venomous bites can be cured.

A tumor can shrink.

Everything can be cured if you heal yourself.

But how come when your heart bleeds love

It makes you bleed to death, on waiting forever?

As I closed my book, I took out my phone to text my father.

Me: Hey we need to talk.

Dad: Okay honey when?

Me: After school.

Dad: Alright I love you

Me: Yeah

Class periods past and now it was the end of the school day. On my way home I turned on the radio, and yet another Bieber ad. I didn't have time to switch the station so I listened. He isn't a bad singer, but all the media makes him look bad. Making my way into the house I see Selena on FaceTime. "Mom, everything is fine I just had the flu real bad." She lies. "I heard the door where is Demi?" My mother asked. "She's right here." Selena handed me the phone, and my mother was looking glamorous as ever.

Everything she wore is designer. "Hey my baby girl." She smiles. I gave her a smile and said, "Hey mommy how are you?" She flips her chestnut hair and says, "Everything is wonderful here I wish you girls can live here." "I'll pass!" Selena yells from another room. "Mom I have to go and study, but it's nice to know that you enjoying your life." I sarcastically replied. "Huh?" she said confused. "Bye love you." I hung up the phone and walk upstairs to my room.

Selena knocks on my door and says, "I know how you feel about her." Something she and I can agree on. "Yeah." I sighed. "Well while I was in bed sick I was listening to the radio about the Justin Bieber concert." She inputs. "And?" I asked confused. "Well I called in to get two free tickets, so you and I are going next weekend!" she squeals. It would be nice to hang out with Selena, but I have too many things going on with my life I don't think a concert is what I need. "Selena I don't know." I stutter. "Oh hell no, I went through so many washed up cell phones to get these tickets and you are going." She says annoyed

I will say that this is one of the nice things she has ever done for us, since the whole divorce. "Okay I guess." I whispered. "Alright I'm taking a nap and we talk about school later okay." She says. I nodded my head like a little kid, as she walks away I couldn't help, but think about my father, so I picked my cell phone and called him. "Hello." A woman says on the other line. I hear two children on the phone. "Hi I was wondering if I can speak to my father." I speak politely "Oh you must be Richard's daughter Demi, hi there honey I am Claire I'm your step-mother." Those words seep right into me as if were poison itself. "Okay can you tell Richard, that his two daughters are suffering ever since he left his family." I snapped with tears in my eyes. "Honey I am so sor—"I click the end button

Hurt and pain fuels my body. How dare he? He tells me he loves me and Selena while other hand he has another family. Too many thoughts cloud my mind. So I write in my journal:

To a place I don't know  
>everything's moving with no place to go<br>I feel so alone and scared  
>as I fall, I wonder, "Is anyone there?"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I didn't have much time to write in my journal this morning. Selena was too busy rushing me out of the bathroom. "I just got in!" I yelled through the door. "Hurry the hell up or we will be late." The reason why the morning was so frantic because it's the day of the big concert, and Selena didn't want to arrive late at the arena on where the show was supposed to be held at. My phone rings and I see my father's face pop up on the screen. I still feel hatred and anger towards him as I press decline. Ever since that bomb from last week of him being married, and having children stills breaks my heart. All of sudden, a scream yelled through the bathroom door, "DEMI SO HELP ME GOD GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM BEFORE I KICK THE GOD DAMN DOOR, AND PULL YOU BY YOUR HAIR FOR YOU TO GET THE MESSAGE!" screamed Selena. Whoa how mean of her, but I didn't resist I opened the door as she push me out the room.

I went into my bedroom for I can groom myself once more before we leave. As I stare at my reflection in my mirror I couldn't help, but study at my appearance. I had some jeans that hugs my curves, a shirt with an anchor, and for shoe wear casual flip flops. I couldn't really do anything to my hair it was always down with curls nothing spectacular about it. "Demi you're only going to make Selena happy." I whispered to myself. Making my way downstairs, I couldn't help but to look at my sister. She's so pretty Selena had on high waisted denim shorts, a crop t-shirt that reads: Keep Staring, and some pink sandals. I think she caught me staring for too long. "Um, c'mon we need to leave like right now." She said

As for what I can expect screaming girls crying and fighting over Justin Bieber. Even Selena couldn't help, but cry when one of his songs started to play. "HE IS SO MINE!" screamed a little girl in my ear. The funny thing about it we were in sound check, the concert hasn't even started yet. "Demi I need a picture of him, so if you see him next to me take a picture as fast as you can." Selena requested. I chuckled at her fan girl moment, Selena as exquisite she is couldn't help but to be swoon over the super star. "Okay." I chuckled. Moments later an announcer comes out from behind the curtain and says, "Everyone meet Justin Bieber." A lot of girls screamed to the top of their lungs to the point it felt as if they were in sync with each other.

I closed my ears to stop the ringing in them. As he walked out from behind the curtain he waved to his fans and he sign autographs. "Oh my god he is coming this way." Selena panicked, she pick up her make-up mirror and did a quick check to see if she looks good. I smirked. "Thank you I love you too." As he signed a girl's wrist. Making his way toward Selena she says, "Hi… um…. Can you sign my picture and can I get a picture with you? She asks frantically. "Yes of course." The moment when they took a picture I couldn't help, but feel happy for her she got her picture so she can stop bugging me. After Selena's moment was over he made his way towards me. All of a sudden, his eyes felt like they were piercing mine.

"Um…do…you have…something…for…me… sign?" he stammered with a smile. I smiled back and said, "Yes can you sign my paper for me." He smiled at me. "Yes I can." He returned my paper that read: You are so beautiful keep believing Belieber. I thinks he writes that for everyone. Hours went by before the concert. The light dimmed, and everyone was ready to get there "concert on". During the concert Selena sung everyone lyric in all of his songs. "Okay everyone stop, and turn the lights on." He commands the equipment men. They did as they were told, and Justin returns asking "Anyone want to be my One Less Lonely Girl?" The whole arena started to cause an earthquake of cries and screams. "Oh my freaking gosh he needs to pick me!" screamed Selena. The whole time we were at this concert she has been freaking out over him. Some of Justin's crew members scanned the floor until one of them were heading to my direction. Selena is going to have her wish.

Then all of a sudden, Justin's crew member taps my shoulder and says, "You're up miss." I swallowed hard as I looked at Selena scowl of hatred. I gulped and mouthed "sorry" to her. This should have been her. They escort me on stage, I can feel the room go into hatred frenzy with yells and cries. As I walked up on stage the man directed me to a chair. "Hello and what's your name?" Justin ask. I stare into the huge crowd and say, "Demi." He smiled at me and started to sing to me. All I can feel right now is butterflies, nausea, and a headache from all the screams. The song was nice, but I was busy trying to concentrate on not puking on stage. Once he was finished I smiled, as he gave me a hug. "You have to wait backstage." He whispered. I did as I was told, and went backstage with his crew.

The show was finished and I wanted was to be with my sister, and beg for her forgiveness. "Yeah she is in here." The security guard says. Justin walks in with sweat all over his shirt. "Demi right?" he asks I couldn't help, but to be nervous. "Ye…s" I stuttered. He chuckles as he makes his way towards me. "You're so pretty." He compliments. That was nice of him. "Can I leave I have to find my sister." I requested. As I make my way toward the door he rushes in front of me and blocks my way from the door, he had the smell of alcohol on his breath. He is drunk. "C'mon do you know who I am? A lot of girls wouldn't leave in such a hurry, come sit with me." He said slurring his words. Disgusted as I was, I push my way out of his block, but he was too strong. "Can I please leave?" I asked with anger. His face was in shock as my voice turned cold. "No." he says. He pushes his drunken body on me and squeezes my ass.

"Stay awhile." He whispered in my ear. I push him off with much force, and dashed out of the room. Without looking back. What a pig! I ran until I saw the night's sky in my view. Selena was nowhere to be found. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number. She didn't pick up her phone. I called again, and she decides to pick up. "Yes." Selena says calm. "Selena I'm so sorry, I should have passed that invitation to you where are you?" I speak frantically. "Home. Take the bus." As she hangs up my heart sinks into a slump. Her jealousy spiraled out of control before, but never this extreme she makes me want to punch her in her face.

I was cold, tired, hungry, and she is mad because Justin "Asshole" Bieber picked me. I wish the night never existed. As I make my way on the bus. I slumped down in my seat and wrote in my journal:

How can I ever awake

In my nightmare, that was first a dream

That secretly haunted me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

It's been two weeks after my horrible night, and I have not spoken to Selena. She disgusted me after what she has done to me. My own sister was so angry with me that she would put me harm's way. "Demi?" she asked. I gave her a "leave me alone look" and walked out the front door. I didn't want to associate myself with her, I rather take the bus to school this morning. I think she know she went over the line with this one.

Everything came crashing down on me as I contemplated. My mom who is too busy living the life she wants in Europe, my father who has another family without letting anyone know, and my sister to top the cake. I know that somebody in the world is going through much worse than me, but I couldn't feel like that I was only one with deep sorrow pain. The bus was very quiet this morning; I look at the other students who looked drained from their fantastic weekend I guess, while I am just purified with hatred in my veins. "Demi?" Penelope asked while tapping my shoulder. I was too much in a daze with my music that I forgot she was in my presence.

"Yeah?" I asked. "You haven't spoken to me since like two weeks ago! Are you okay, and I am sorry for that insult when I said you were going to die alone I didn't mean I was just angry." Penelope pleaded. I had a smug look and replied, "It is fine don't worry about it." She gave a big sigh and said, "Whew! Had to get that off my chest." She smiled. I never understood people like Penelope always smiling, always happy, and wanting other people acceptance. Is it a mask, a costume, something?

By my locker that day, I overheard girls chattering about Justin Bieber. "I don't know why the media is so mean to my husband, he is such a great guy." A random girl said to another girl. Bullshit as I say. Justin is a ruthless pig, who preys for the weak (as so he thought). His hands groping my ass makes my skin crawl. As I shuddered the thought from my head, I walked to my first class. Mr. Chaunny was delighted that I wasn't late to his class today. "Okay class, we are going to have a project." He stated "Can we be in pairs?" a girl called out. He shook his head no and replied, "No this is an individual project Brianna." So that was her name.

"You are going to write a poem stating the things in your life; it doesn't have to be personal, but if so email it to me first." That wasn't going to be hard. My life is shitty right now. Better yet that should be the title of my poem: The Shitty Life of Demi Lovato. "When is this due?" Brianna asked. Mr. Chaunny looked a bit annoyed, "If you let me get to that I will let you and your classmates know that it is due next month, but if you happened to finish early drop it in the early bin." He points his index finger to show where the bin was.

The project wasn't going to be hard at all; it just needed a lot of thought process. The class went by fast, and so was the day. Walking to my locker someone pushed me hard on the ground. As I stood up to see who the person, they were already running down the hall. Jerk. I dusted myself off from the ground. Selena was walking towards me with sadness in her eyes, "Demi can we talk?" It took everything in my body to not punch her. "What?" I coldly stared at her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what was up with me. I should have known better. This year has been crazy for the both of us. Dad and mom are really to blame. It just feels like everyone I care about slips from me, and I can't do anything about it. I'm so sorry Demi." She sobbed.

Selena? The girl, my sister who I thought was invincible is breaking down in school for everyone to see her. I know she meant every word she said, she loves her dignity more than herself. I couldn't help but hug her and say, "It is okay Sel, everything is going to be okay, mom and dad may not see it, but were strong enough to get pass this." She pulls away from the hug and smiled. "You haven't called me Sel in a long time, c'mon let's get in the car." She smiled.

I couldn't help but to smile back at her; my big sister who I loved more than anybody. It felt great to smile. I think I was smiling for too long because Selena snapped her fingers to get my attention, "C'mon Ms. Cheesy I want some food." On the way home in the car, Selena and I were mostly talking about stuck-up girls and guys. It felt great to laugh with her. Later that night, for dinner we had tv dinners. "The mac-and-cheese is horrible I miss the way mom use to make it." Selena whined. "Yeah, she would make it so right, not too cheesy and not so plaster either." I replied. We both sighed as we laid on the couch.

The silence was growing, so I turned to the news. "Breaking news on global pop star Justin Bieber." The news woman said. "I am turning." I said aggravated. I didn't want to hear anything else about "Justin Asshole Bieber." "Shh no I want to know what's going on." Selena said concerned. "Ugh." I groaned. "The pop star posted on his Instagram stating that he apologizes for the incident that happened backstage with a fan." My jaw drops to the floor. "Aw, what a sweetheart I wonder who he is talking about." Selena said. Now I was confused first with Selena, how can she be so lost did she forget that I went backstage with him? Second, "The Justin Bieber" is asking me to accept his apology what a ballsy move.

"Demi didn't you go backstage with him?" she asked. Oh so now she wants to catch on, something inside of me didn't want to tell her what Justin did to me so I replied, "Yes, but one of his security guards handed me a concert bracelet and his new CD." I lied. "That seemed like it would have been fun, I'm still sorry for what I did though. Just know that I will never do that again." Selena holds up her pinky f to make a promise. I felt nothing but guilt as I pinky swore with her. "Justin Bieber had an interview with Barbara Walters stating his apologies." The blonde news woman continued. I gulped hard, but silently. "Yeah that night was crazy, and I done something I wasn't supposed to do, so I just wanted to make it up to her." Justin said to Barbara Walters.

"Can you tell the audience what's her name?" Barbara Walters asked. He chuckled with a smirk on his face and said, "She know who she is." Clever. But I hope Justin know that I am not going to fall for that shit so easily. "So who is Justin's mystery girl?" the news woman said. Oh no, why is this happening to me? I wish I wasn't chosen to go up to that stupid stage, and I wish I didn't go to the stupid concert. "I'm tired, so Dem can you clean up the kitchen? I will do it tomorrow." Selena asked. I nodded and said, "Sure no problem go catch up on some z's." I smiled. She smiled back and went upstairs.

While I was doing the dishes, I was interrupted by a phone call. I looked on my screen on my phone and saw my father's face pop up. "You're going to have to talk to him someday." I whispered to myself. Taking a deep breath I picked up my phone. "Hello Demi?" my father asked. "Yes." I stated. "Honey I am so sorry, I was going to tell you that day after school, Claire just beat me to the punch. We all make mistakes in this world, but you and Selena are most definitely not one to me. I and your mother faded away, but that has nothing to do with you and your sister. Your mother can be a bit much at times, but I still love her because she has given me the greatest gift of all, and its two beautiful baby girls. Don't think I abandon you guys. I see you, Selena, Claire, Mike, and Michael as my one whole of a family." My dad pleaded. It was great to know all the feelings he shared, but it was too soon to swallow that I have a step-mom, and two brothers just yet so I replied, "Dad everything is fine and I'm happy that you shared that with me." On the other line it sounded as if he did a huge relief sigh. "Thank you baby girl." "No problem dad, I am currently busy so I will call you back as soon as I can." I said. "Okay call me at any time." I clicked the phone to end, and resumed to washing the dishes.

In the next ten minutes my phone ranged again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was an unknown number, so I declined. Two seconds later it rang again and it was the same unknown number. Annoyed I picked up the phone. "Hello." I began it was a pause at first and then a stranger replied, "Is this Demi?" "Yes who is this I am speaking to?" Another pause approached from the other line reach. I was annoyed so I replied, "Listen creep don't call this hous—"

I was interrupted. "Chill it's me Justin." Angry as I was I yelled, "Stop fucking with me!" I could hear a chuckle come from the creepy guy's lips. "Damn, you have a potty mouth, and I am serious this is Justin Bieber; you know the pop star?" he said in a narcissist tone. "I wasn't born yesterday, stop it with the crank calling shit." I said irritated. "I'm sorry for what I did backstage." He confessed. "This isn't a crank caller?" I asked. "No and I apologize for whatever I've done." Justin said. So many questions went through my head, How did he get my number? How did he even remember my name? Just how?

"How did you get my cell?" I asked. "Wow, you're not freaking out?" He asked shocked. "No because I don't care, I only went to your stupid concert for my sister who absolutely worships you," I said. That felt great to say to an international super star. "You're feisty. Anyway I got your number when you dropped your student ID card. Your number, address, and school is on it you wouldn't want some creepy guy to have it right?" Justin teased. I rolled my eyes at his comment, "Well can you mail it back or something?" I asked annoyed. "No, you really think it was going to be that easy?" he teased again.

"It's my possession. Give me my shit!" I commanded. There was an awkward pause. "Look I just wanted to give you an formal apology." Modestly he spoken. I rolled my eyes and puff, "Why are you making shit complicated? Just mail the damn thing." Another awkward silence. "I'm just trying to be polite and nice to you." Justin mumbled. I gave a long sigh, and said "Okay, you can hand it over personally and that's it between you and me." I explained. I hear Justin's team over the phone telling him stuff, like where's his next stop will be and more celebrity things. "Okay deal. Once I give you your possession you won't ever have to hear from again." Justin stated.

Another awkward silence. "Dem, I have to go I will text you the area to meet me at." Dem? He really just gave me a nickname? What the hell? "Um sure." I croaked. I heard a smile through the phone as he said, "Night Dem." I hung up the phone and gave out a big sigh, and returned back doing the dishes.

"Demitria Lovato and Selena Lovato why haven't you girls been Face Timing me?" my mother asked. Selena and I were video chatting with "Ms. Glamour". Selena rolled her eyes to her comment. Oh so now she cares? She cares that we are not oohing or awing about her damn trip that lasted forever? She can choke on a croissant for all I care. "I was too busy." I lied. During my free time (which is all the time) I write in my journal. "Well honey I was checking up on you guys, you know mommy misses you." Please bitch. "We know" Selena and I said with a smug.

She gave us kisses through the phone as she hung up. "What a joke." Selena puffs. "I know right." I chuckled. Selena was biting her pop tart as she spoke to me, "I'm driving" I nodded and ate the last slice of my orange. In the car, Selena was jamming to the radio while I wrote:

How do you expect me to be under your wing?

But you always fly away.

You never listen to a word I say.

That family picture you imagined?

It's melting away.

My mother always wanted to be near us, basically breathing the same air we breathe, and now ever since the divorce she always wanted go far away from the family. I remember when I was young, my mother and father looked at each other as if they were falling in love all over again. I loved seeing that. We arrived at the school. Selena and I parted ways as I was making my way to the locker my phone vibrated in my pocket. The number wasn't in my area code. The text read:

Unknown Number: Good morning Dem.

Shit! It was Justin, if half the school known I had his number I would be a dead body ready to be discovered. What could he possibly want right now? I replied:

Me: Hi, What do you want?

He texted me back in seconds.

Justin: I wanted to tell to you that I am in your state, and I would like to meet you at night.

Me: Why at night? Why it can't be light?

Justin: It will be more private, and the location is at Creek's Park.

I haven't been there in a long time.

Me: Ok.

Justin: Have a good day at school Ms. Lovato ;)

Me: Shut up.

Justin: You keep texting back.

Me: OMG! I will see you later!

Justin: LOL! See you later beautiful.

I could feel the burning in my cheeks. I put my cell in my pocket, and got my text book for Mr. Chaunny's class.


End file.
